The Golden Future Time
by firephonixe
Summary: This story is set right after season 1. Zuko and Iroh are saved by Aang, Katara, and Sokka in a storm. Then Something wierd happens to the five of them, and they are stuck in each other's memories. Confused? Then you will just have to read.
1. The Storm

**I do not own the Avatar: The Last Air bender, but if I did it would show more of Zuko than Aang. **

Zuko abruptly awoke as a wave splashed onto him. He coughed and tried to stand up on the raft, but couldn't. A storm came upon them so fast, that not even Iroh could sense it coming.

"Zuko! We must get out of the storm!" Iroh yelled to Zuko over the thunder.

"No fricken kidding!" Zuko yelled back. But before he could say anything else, a hundred foot wave approached them over their pathetic little raft.

_Oh shit _Zuko thought and the wave tumbled on them.

Zuko was trying to stay afloat. The raft was broken into small pieces, and he couldn't find Uncle.

"Uncle! Uncle! Where are you?" and he was pulled under again. This kept happening for a couple of minutes, until he spotted his uncle unconscious holding onto debris. Zuko swam over towards him, before his Uncle was about to be swept away.

_Please don't die! Someone, any one HELP US! _And sure enough he saw something similar, something that was fluffy and big…

Aang, Sokka, and Katara left the North Pole, just a few days ago when the hit the storm. Aang was trying to find land when he spotted something red, like a flare!

"Look!" Aang shouted, and the two siblings looked. Sokka frown grew, and said, "That's probably some crazy fire bender trying to capture us! Probably Zuko."

"Don't be stupid" said Katara, as she tried to shied Appa from the rain. "Zuko has a ship, which I don't see."

"I think it's a sign for help!" said Aang. "We have to help who ever it is or else they'll die in this storm!" and before Sokka could open his mouth and argue, Aang made Appa descend into the water.

When they got to be near 20 feet near the water, Appa decided himself to land in the water, instead of battling the winds. As it turned out, there were two people on the debris. _They must be shipwrecked or something. _Thought Aang so he froze a small little path towards the two people, while Katara was trying to keep the water around them steady. Aang then realized that one of the people was awake, and was even more

surprised to see that it was Zuko…

Zuko saw it was the Avatar that came to his aid. _DAMIT! Every time that I have a chance to capture that brat, I can't either because I'm tied up, or some stupid weather or… is the only thing that can save my uncle. _Zuko struggled with himself and decided to ask the Avatar for help. He hated it, because it made him feel like he was begging.

"Avatar!"

Aang looked at Zuko with weary, and the Southern Tribe boy was just glaring at him.

"Please! Take my Uncle! He's not going to last much longer. I don't want you to save me, but _please_ save my Uncle!

"Yeah right!" Sokka yelled from Appa. Aang looked at the desperate Prince. The Prince who have been chasing them from day one looked tired, and pale. The old man looked like he really needed immediate help.

"Just take him, he's the only thing I got left…" said Zuko, and Aang nodded and took hold of Iroh. But before Aang could pull him out of the water, Zuko grabbed Aang by his collar. For a second, Aang was scared and angry at the same time that he was tricked, but all Zuko said was "Thank you Avatar…" and he went unconscious.


	2. The Golden Future Time

**I do not own the Avatar: The last Air bender, but if I did, it would be known as the Iroh, and Zuko Show or Zuko and Iroh Show or my favorite Zuko: The sexy fire bender please, review and tell me your favorite title. Oh, and also, I don't own the the Golden Future Time song, from animal farm. Enjoy my story, and please review. Just tell me if it is ok, or good, or even flames saying that it sucked. **

Aang eye's widen, and uses his air bending to jump to Appa. He gently put Iroh down, and looked back to where Zuko was. Zuko had now slipped into unconsciousness and was drowning in the water. There was no time to think. Aang dived into the water, as he heard Katara cried out his name.

Zuko was slowly drifting down. Aang grabbed Zuko's wrist and then used water bending to push them to the surface of the ocean, and into the air. Appa caught them, and Aang yelled out, "Yip! Yip!" and Appa went soaring into the sky.

"Aang, are you crazy!" Sokka screamed. "You just saved Zuko, the Fire Prince and his Uncle?"

"We couldn't leave them there Sokka!" Aang said quietly, "No one deserves to die like that. Not even Fire benders." And before the argument continued, Zuko woke up coughing, spitting out sea water. He wiped his shaking pale hand across his lips, and scanned his eyes around taking in the sight. _I'm flying on a fluffy monster, looking at the Avatar, the water bender and that………guy._ Zuko looked beside him, and found his Uncle still unconscious, breathing irregularly. _Consider yourself lucky Avatar, as soon as my Uncle is okay, watch out._ Zuko crawled over to his Uncle, and started to shake him.

"Uncle?..."

"Uncle?" The tired Prince asked. Katara couldn't help notice that he sounded and looked concerned. It was hard to believe that this pompous, annoying teenager that had been tracking them down like prey, was acting like this. He know longer had that look of supeority. His look of anger in his eyes was gone. The way Zuko was positioned to Katara, she couldn't see his scar. The way he looked now, he was just a normal teen who cared for his Uncle.

"Uncle, wake up. We're going to be okay." Zuko said, and Katara felt a pang of sympathy.

"I know a person who can help your Uncle, Zuko" said Aang. Zuko looked up. "It'll take about an hour, so hold on." Zuko nodded, and felt a surge of air brush through his hair.

"Zuko?" Zuko whipped around and saw that his Uncle was awake. He looked so weak. Zuko looked down and saw the dragon of the West. The man that was a hero to the Fire Nation. The man that laughed death in its face, was now lying here, dying, just like his mother. Zuko shuttered.

"Don't worry Uncle, everything is going to be okay," I said. I slowly brushed the wet hair out of his face.

"Zuko, I'm an old man. Just let me go…" he said in a whisper. By now, the Avatar, the girl, and her brother gathered around Iroh.

"Shut up Uncle! Don't you dare say that!" Zuko cried. Tears were slowly leaking out of his eyes. "You can't die! You're strong! Please, don't go" _No! I can't cry! Don't show weakness, especially in front of the Avatar! _"You're cold!" Zuko exclaimed, and he brought his hands together. He breathed in,

_("Fire is from the breath!" Uncle Iroh shouted. "Don't forget your breath of fire! It might save your life!")_

Zuko exhaled and warmed spread throughout his Uncle's body, drying out his clothes. But the wind was making the air noticeably colder especially in the North Pole so Zuko took off his white shirt, and warmed it with his fire bending. He placed it on top of his Uncle.

"Don't worry Uncle, when we land, I'll buy you a damn barrel of tea that you always obsess about." Zuko said. A small smile appeared on Iroh's face. _Mmmm… tea…._ Iroh thought.

"Zuko…can you sing me the benders song?" Iroh asked weakly.

"What?" Zuko asked in surprise.

"The song that your mother taught you,"

"You're NOT going to die!" Zuko yelled, his temper rising. The last time he heard the song, was when his mother was dying. She sang it to him, before she passed away.

"Please…" Iroh begged. Zuko sighed and cleared his throat and the rain and wind died a little.

The trio couldn't believe what they were seeing. The ruthless Fire Nation Prince that was trying to capture them, now looked like a normal scared teenager, who about to sing a lullaby. Katara couldn't help but feel pity for him, but still wouldn't do anything. She saw him clear his throat and began to sing softly. (Song melody is Oh my darling Clemintine)

_People of Air, people of Water,_

_People of Earth, and Fire,_

_Listen to my joyful tidings,_

_Of the golden future time._

_Soon or late, the day is coming_

_Tryant Man shall be o'erthrown,_

_And the fruitful fields of earth_

_Shall be trod by benders alone._

_Cages shall vanish from our homes,_

_And the harness from our back,_

_Bit and spur shall rust forever,_

_Cruel whips no more shall crack._

_Riches more than mind can picture, _

_Wheat and barley, oats and hay,_

_Clover, beans, and mangel-wurzels_

_Shall be ours upon that day._

_Brightness will shine upon the fields,_

_Purer shall its waters be,_

_Sweeter yet shall blow its breezes_

_On the day that sets us free._

_For that day we all must labour,_

_Though we die before it break;_

_Benders of Air, Water, Earth and Fire_

_All must toil for freedom's sake._

_People of Air, people of Water,_

_People of Earth and Fire,_

_Hearken well and spread my tidings_

_Of the golden future time._

When Zuko finished the song, tears were running down his cheek silently.

"Ahh Prince Zuko, you sang it beautifully. Let me sleep now," Zuko nodded, and Iroh passed out.

Zuko was not going to give up. He crossed his legs and continued to meditate, keeping his Uncle warm, ignoring the pleas from the Avatar telling him that he was going to pass out if he used too much energy. But he didn't care, all he was doing was praying to Angi that he and his uncle will live long enough to see the golden future time.


	3. How to build a friendship

Chapter 3

Aang had a deep frown on his face, which was odd to Katara, and Sokka because Aang always has a smile or a grin on. But Aang was in deep thought, and was also remembering something a hundred years ago. That song that Zuko sang, was the same song that Monk Gyostu taught him. Aang smiled, that song always brought hope to him, and to hear Zuko sing it! He looked over at Zuko and sighed. Zuko was in a meditating position, but he was pretty sure that Zuko had fallen asleep. _He wont admit it, because he wont give up._ Aang thought. They were almost to the healer, the same healer that helped him cure his friends. But they needed to land, so he spotted a landing and they landed. Zuko woke up immediately trying to not act like he was sleeping, but Sokka noticed right away.

"oooohhh how was your little nappy nap?" Sokka asked in a cute voice.

"Shut UP!" Zuko yelled. "I wasn't sleeping, I was… meditating"

"Yeah, you were first meditating, then you fell asleep"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"**WAS NOT!"**

"Could we stop fighting children?" Katara mocked. "We'll stop here for tonight and leave in the morning."

Zuko nodded, and then got angry over himself to let himself act like such a child. He hadn't done that since he was little with his sister Azula. He picked his Uncle up slowly. _OMFG He is so damn heavy! I can't carry him! Maybe the peasant…_

_**You have shown shameful weakness…and suffereing will be your teacher…**_

_No, I can't ask for help. I can do this._

And Zuko placed his Uncle gingerly on the ground making a pillow.

"Aang, can you make the fire? I'm going to restock our water supply." Katara asked. "Sure thing!" Aang called back and headed toward the woods in a flash. Aang used his air bending by making a mini hurricane and grabbing all the sticks in the air. He came back jogging and laughing to the campsite five minutes later. When Aang, saw Zuko, he stopped laughing. He decided to try to start the fire, even though only Sokka knew how. But Sokka went off looking for food.

Aang made a pile of wood, then saw two rocks and started to bang together, trying to copy Sokka's movments. Nothing happened. Aang started to get frustrated. He was starting to get cold, and hungry. Meanwhile, Zuko just stood and watched the Avatar try to make a fire.

Zuko watched the great Avatar, the one and only person that can stop the war, and possibly defeat his father, try to make fire with two stones. Zuko laughed. It was one of those laughs he was even surprised to hear himself. It was a laugh that waited to be let out after two years of depression. An insane laugh said "My life sucks, and my life is in the hands of this…12 year old boy.

Zuko saw Aang look at him with sad eyes. And then it hit Zuko. He's only a _boy_. For some reason he was gone, and all of a sudden, he has to fix up men's ignorance war. _He's so innocent, and yet he's so powerful. His child hood is going to be gone, just like mine was._ Zuko wiped his eyes, and walked towards Aang.

"You're doing it wrong." Zuko said, as his frown set in again.

"Sokka usually does this, but I never learned fire bending, or how to make a fire. I really don't get that cold really." Aang said, and started to wonder where Zuko was going with this.

Zuko sighed. "let me show you how to make a _real_ fire" and Aang nodded his head in excitement. "First, you need to put the fire in a spot where no tree's will get caught on fire. Like an open medow." Zuko gestered around himself. "Next, we have to collect some stones, flat ones would be the best." Aang looked at him questionly.

"Why?" asked Aang.

"Because I said so! Start looking for them." Zuko yelled. _Why do I have to explain myself all the time?_ So Aang shrugged his shoulders, and jumped high into the trees. Zuko sighed, as he made a little hole in the ground to make the fire. After that, he started to look for some rocks of his own. When he went back to the campsite with many flat rocks in his arms, he saw rocks scattered across the ground, and Aang lying on his stomach.

"Hey! Who put that hole there?" Shouted Aang.

"I did" Zuko growled. Aang swallowed, showing some fear. Zuko looked around. "Good, you collected enough rocks, now lets get started." And Zuko started to pile flat rocks around the hole. Aang was cluleless.

"And why are we putting rocks around the hole?" Aang asked, with his eye brow up.

"Because, this hole is where the fire will go." Said Zuko gritting his teeth in anyoance. But Aang had more questions.

"Ooook, but what are the rocks for? To keep the fire in?" Aang asked, trying to act smart.

"Rocks produce more heat, when they come in contact with fire." Zuko snapped, and then looked over to his shivering Uncle. "And where going to need a lot of heat."

Aang sighed for at leaste the third time that day, and started to help Zuko with the rocks. Soon, the fireplace was looking pretty good. Then Zuko placed the wood in the neat little fire place.

"Great! So, how do we start the fire?" Aang asked brightly.

Zuko looked at him, as though he was truly stupid. Zuko raised his fist, breathed in, and out came fire in his hands onto the wood. The wood became crackling, and warmth washed over them both.

"You really need to learn fire bending." Zuko replied and went to go move his Uncle near the fire. Aang just sat near the fire, letting the warmth wash over his body.


	4. regrets

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to thank the two people who gave me the reviews. Keep them coming. Ok, so now, instead of doing my homework in school, I'm just gonna keep writing stories. Enjoy!**

Sokka and Katara just came into the campsite seeing an odd picture. Two enemies sitting next to each other over a large fire acting like nothing was wrong. Sokka was the one to ask the question.

"Aang, what the hell are you doing?"

Aang looked up. "Sokka! Great your back! Zuko showed me how to make a fire!"

"Wow, such an accomplishment" Zuko said sarcastically. Katara and Sokka glared at him. Sokka went to Aang to show their dinner. It was nuts, again. Aang looked at the small dinner hungrily, while Zuko passed. Iroh still hadn't gotten better. He was still shivering, and a fever was starting and it was too high, even for a fire bender.

"What did you do to the fire? Have fun with rocks?" Sokka mocked. Zuko just growled. _This stupid peasant! I could have left my Uncle and captured the Avatar, but no! I have to be nice. I help build them a decent fire and this is the respect I get? Crappy food and insults! _Zuko thought angrily.

"You better shut up, you ungrateful peasant!" Zuko growled. Sokka snapped, and started to run towards Zuko wildly. Zuko just simply stepped aside and flung Sokka into a tree, but Aang had enough.

"Stop! We have to work together! A life is at stake. Words and violence does not solve problems, action does." Said Aang, and then he added. "Positive action with no violence"

"Learned your mistake with the two rival tribes, huh?" Katara asked, knowing the speech already.

"Yeah" Aang said, scratching his head with all seriousness lost.

"Fine!" Zuko said, and went back to his Uncle.

I saw Zuko walk back to his Uncle, hovering over him like a worried mother. Clueless what to do, Zuko could only put a cloth over his Uncle's head and watch over him.

_Should I help him?_

_No, he tried to hurt you, Aang and the world! He's evil!_

_But Aang has saved him many times! I should try and heal him._

_How do you know it will work? You have only healed wounds, not illness!_

_I have to do something!_ And I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I approached the old man and kneeled next to him.

"What do you think you're doing peas-"

I ignored Zuko. I unplugged my canteen and water slowly wrapped itself around hand. I concentrated on that similar sensation with the tingling in my fingers. My hand turned blue, and I placed my hand on the old man's chest. Blue light caressed the man's body, and traveled all around his body. Then, it was gone. The water became normal and just slowly leaked off the clothes. Beads of sweat formed on my forehead, but I felt satisfied.

Zuko just watched Katara heal his Uncle. First he felt surprised, and then grateful, that his Uncle was healed, for his breaths were slower and quieter, and his face seemed now peaceful. Then, anger flared up, eating the insides of his organs until he couldn't take it anymore.

"**You could heal! This whole time?"** Zuko yelled. Everyone was looking at him. "What were you waiting for? For him to come an inch close to death?"

Slap!

Katara had slapped Zuko across the face. Her face was red in furry, her eyes had dangerous icy cold fires in them. "**HOW DARE YOU? I HEALED HIM, BECAUSE I FELT SORRY FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!"** Katara yelled, as the water around them turned to ice. "The reason I didn't do it before was because I didn't know it was some scheme to capture Aang. Well forget it! I'm not helping you anymore, you spoiled prince!" and she stormed away going to the fire.

Nobody disturbed her knowing her mood, and she was glad. She started to finish her dinner near the fire, noting how warm it was to be near it.


	5. apologies and tea

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The last Airbender. OK! No one does except for the creators, and Nick! Why would anyone think that I would own it!**

**Just wanted to say sorry for the long update. I've been so busy with my other fanfic, Walk With Me which I encourage everyone to read. Another Zuko fic. Yahhh Zuko!**

The morning came, and Prince Zuko waked up, immediately. Zuko sat up, and his back screamed in agony. He had never slept on the ground floor before. He looked over to his Uncle. _He seems to be doing fine now, he's breathing back to normal._ Zuko put his hand over his Uncle's forehead. _And he's fever is gone._

Zuko heard a noise, and turned to see what it was. It was that water bender. She was already up, practicing. Zuko felt a pang of guilt. _I should, apologize…_ Zuko left his Uncle and walked over to Katara.

Unsure of how to start his apology, he said, "Good morning,"

Katara looked at him, wondering what he could be getting at. She just replied coldly. "What's so good about it?"

"That my Uncle is alive," said Zuko, wondering, if that could pass as an apology.

"You just have an answer for everything, don't you?" Katara mocked.

"Listen, peasant I-"

"My name is Katara," Katara interrupted. Zuko sighed,

"Katara, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry about last night," Zuko whispered. Katara was surprised. She wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. "It's just that, my Uncle is all that I left. I have no home, or family that will accept me." He looked over to his Uncle.

Katara's face softened. "It's okay Zuko. I forgive you. What do you mean you have no home? You're Prince! Don't you have a huge palace, with your evil father? No offense" said Katara.

Zuko's face saddened. _Home_ he thought. He didn't answer; he just lowered his head, showing his scar. Katara did not know how to take this. This was a new look for the Prince. She could see a similar sadness in him. A sadness that longed for something…

An awkward silence surrounded them. Then Zuko asked Katara "How long have you been able to heal?" hoping to steer Katara away from his past.

"Actually, not that long." She answered, looking at her hands. "You see, Aang, Sokka and I were with Jeong Jeong-"

"The traitor of the Fire Nation?" Zuko interrupted, not caring for his manors.

"Yes. You see, he was teaching Aang how to fire bend, and Aang's fire got a little out of hand, and he accidentally burned my hands.

"Instinctively I went to the water to cool my hands. When I placed my hands in the water, they turned blue and my hands were healed." Katara explained.

"The Avatar can fire bend?" Zuko asked, not caring about the healing anymore.

"Yes, _Aang _can fire bend. At least make a little flame." Said Katara. But the Prince just frowned, and went into deep thought. But unfortunately, it was disturbed by grumbling noises.

"Man! Am I hungry!" Aang shouted. "Good Morning Katara! What's for breakfast?" He jumped and landed lightly on the ground next to her.

"We'll, we only have one copper coin, so I don't know what that would give us." Said Katara, looking at their money.

"I have money," Zuko offered. "I'll go to the market," and he started to walk off towards the path.

"Hold on a sec, Prince boy!" Sokka grumbled, he too hungry. "First off, you don't even know where the market is, and second, how do we know that you're not going to go signal some fire nation troops?"

"You don't" Zuko said.

There little argument was broke off, by Iroh's coughing. Iroh was starting to sit up.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried in delight. He ran to his Uncle's side, to see how he was doing. "How are you doing? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Iroh waved Zuko's questions aside. "I'm fine, I'm FINE Prince Zuko. I feel much better, but now I must ask you, are you ok."

"Uncle I'm fine," Zuko whined as his Uncle tried to feel if he had a fever.

"You always say that Zuko, but how will I ever know that you're not fine?" Iroh asked motherly.

"You're not supposed to know that I'm not fine. Uncle, I'm going to be gone for a little bit. I'm going to the market."

"No you're not!" Sokka yelled.

"Don't worry guys, I'll go with him," said Aang. Katara and Sokka were about to protest when Aang whispered in their ears.

"Trust me guys, Zuko is not going to do anything. His Uncle is still very weak, and if he does try something, I can take care of myself. I'll call Appa," Aang whispered, and held up the bison whistle.

"How can you be so trusting of him Aang," Katara asked.

"I'll tell you later," Aang said quickly. "But please, just trust me on this."

Katara sighed, "Ok Aang, I give in. You can go, but Zuko" Katara walked over to Zuko and handed him their last copper coin. "Zuko, you're going to have to hold money. Aang has a tendency to…spend things,"

"Hey!" Aang cried.

"That's funny, it reminds me of someone!" and Zuko looked over to his Uncle. Iroh, knowing who Zuko was talking about, thought of a comeback.

"And you know what reminds me? That barrel of tea…" Iroh said.

"You still remember that?" Zuko asked bewildered.

"Well, it kept me going, I must admit," Iroh said, stroking his beard.

"What about the song?" Zuko demanded, embarrassed that he had to sing in front of people like an idiot.

"What about the tea?" Iroh asked.

Zuko made a loud grumbling noise. "Fine! Avatar, lets go before I do something I regret." And Aang followed him cautiously.

**Stay tuned. A little friendship bonding between Zuko and Aang! Yahhh!**


	6. on the run

**Disclaimer: "The Avatar: The last airbender, sold to this young lady right here."**

"**Yes!" I scream. "I will now rule the world, wait, the Avatar script is fading away. Nooo!"**

**I wake up. **

"**ohhh it was only a dream,"**

**Nope I don't own it.**

They had been walking for 10 minutes, and they were already in an awkward silence. Each one has been fighting each other for months, but neither of them could think of anything to say. Finally, Zuko had to ask a question that had been driving him nuts.

"Avatar, I have a question for you." Zuko started

"I'll only answer if you just call me Aang," he replied, with a smile. Zuko lifted an eyebrow and continued.

"Fine. _Aang_, why didn't you start the fire, when I was making it?" Zuko asked.

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked, getting nervous.

"Your little girl friend told me you learned how to bend some fire." Said Zuko.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Aang shouted and blushed. "I swore to never fire bend again," Aang answered solemnly.

"Then you had sworn foolishly." Said Zuko. Aang opened his mouth to protest but Zuko just kept talking. "How will you defeat my father with only Air, Water, and Earth? I thought the Avatar had to learn all the elements, unless I heard wrong." Zuko mocked.

"But the last time I fire bended, I hurt Katara!" Aang said, wincing from the memory.

"You must over come your fear. In order to fire bend, you can not be afraid of it," Zuko lit a fire in the palm of his hand. "It is a gift. If you try to suppress it, and try to over come it with fear, then the fire will just consume you." The fire in Zuko's palm grew. "You must embrace and accept the fire. Then, and only then, you are able to truly control it." Zuko made a fist, and the fire extinguished. "Everyone makes mistakes. You just have to not make the same mistake again."

Aang just looked to the ground, trying to understand. Finally he just uttered "Thank you," and they approached the Market.

Everyone was bustling around, not caring who they bumped into. Zuko didn't mind, because he didn't want to attract attention to himself.

"Okay, we have to get some bread, fruits, and maybe some meats…" Zuko thought out loud. "What do you think?" Zuko asked, but found Aang no where near him. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Zuko!" Aang called out. He was already at the vendor, looking at some funny toy. "This is pretty cool! Hey! What are you doing?" Zuko was dragging Aang by the collar fuming.

"We're supposed to get tea and supplies! Not fool around!" Zuko yelled at him. But then he laughed to himself, how the Avatar reminded him of his Uncle.

"You're worse than my Uncle…" Zuko muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Aang laughed. And they walked together. They quickly grabbed as much tea as they could. Zuko picked out varieties like calming jasmine, green herbal tea, red roses, and of course his Uncle's favorite, Ginseng.

They approached a cart full of cabbages, but Aang lead him away quickly when he recognized the owner of the cabbages.

"What are you doing Avatar?" Zuko hissed, and Aang pushed him into a corner.

"Shhh!" Aang looked around. Then they heard a piercing scream.

"Where are you? You little runt! Destroy my cabbages two times, and get away with it? Well not THIS time! They will be revenged!" and the crazy cabbage guy ran away from their hiding spot running.

"How does he know you?" Zuko asked, amused by the old crazy man.

"Umm…Sokka, Katara, and I kinda destroyed his cabbages, twice," Aang shyly said, and he started to walk off.

They found a vendor selling bread, and other food supplies. When Aang finished picking out the food, Zuko inspected it, before paying for it.

"Bread, melons, apples, cheese, crackers, and vegetables…Where are the meat? There's nothing but bread, and vegetables, and fruit in here?" Zuko asked.

"I don't eat meat," Aang replied simply.

Zuko was confused. He was once told that meat is one of the more important things in a meal that gave you protein, and strength.

"How can you not eat meat?" Zuko exclaimed looking at the bald monk with confusion.

"Well, it's part of my culture. We; I mean, Air nomad monks don't eat meat, because we cannot kill." Aang explained, and saddened, when he remembered being the last of his people.

Zuko noticed this, and decided not to go any further. He gave the vendor the money, and took the basket of food, and left with Aang, heading towards back to camp.

On the way back to the campsite, Zuko and Aang started to talk. Zuko mostly asked Aang about what was life like a hundred years ago. Aang would go into huge explanations of all the games he played with his friends and talk a little about Monk Gyatso. Then Zuko started to tell of all the funny stories that happened between him and his Uncle.

"Well you see, I was looking for you as usual, and I lost your trail-" Zuko started

"Good!"

"Shut up, and listen to my story! Anyway, I was practicing my fire bending when all of the sudden the ship was steered in a completely opposite direction. It turned out that my Uncle told the hails men to head to the nearest market to look for a missing lotus tile." Zuko explained, and Aang stayed silent, enjoying the story. "We spent the whole day at the market, with him buying junk! Instruments, jewelry, clothes, tea, and more junk! Anyway, my Uncle found a pirate ship and was looking at the weird monkey, when I over heard the captain complaining how a bald kid with a tattoo and two other kids got away with his water scroll. Well, you know the rest of the story. Found your, _friend_ practicing water bending, captured her, eventually captured you, and then lost you and my ship to the waterfall. And do you know what my Uncle tells me after all that has happened?"

"What?" Aang asked.

"He said 'Guess what Zuko? The lotus tile has been in my sleeve the whole time!" Zuko said, imitating his Uncle's voice.

Aang laughed, and Zuko did to, which surprised him. He forgot how it sounded, light, and happy. He forgot how good it felt just to let it out, the frustration, and the craziness. Right then, he forgot that he was a banished prince, with no home, and that he was just a regular teenager, hanging out with a friend. _Wait! Not a friend. I can't have friends._ Zuko thought.

"So?" Aang asked, "What happened after that?"

"Nothing much, I just snatched that damn lotus tile from him and through it in the waterfall." Zuko laughed but then, stopped.

He saw a bulletin board that showed directions of towns, but also of wanted men. Right below the blue spirit was a picture of him and his uncle, wanted. Right then and there, he remembered that he was a banished prince from the fire nation. He remembered he bears a dishonorable scar, with many enemies with no allies, and now, now family except for Iroh.

"Oh no," Aang whispered, for he too stopped laughing when he saw the wanted picture. Zuko went up to the board and tore off his and his Uncle's pictures. He turned to Aang, and said,

And Aang nodded. They quickly jogged toward their campsite, not knowing that they were being watched.

**Wow one of my longest chapters! I just wanted to thank Green Skittle, Lionessmon, Bakubear, and Rashaka for their reviews.**


	7. The Mischief Demon

Guess what? No you have to guess it. I'll give you a hint, it's about the Avatar. No, I'm not married to Zuko, no I do not know the owners of the show. Wait! That's it! I don't own the show! Hey everyone, sorry for the long update. Anyway, this will be a different pov from my own character. Enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A mysterious figure walks along a wooded path. It is nearly sun set, and he does not do anything to find camp, or find a village.

A long black cloak covers his body and face, yet long silver hair pokes out of the hood, while the cloak softly sweeps the ground. He sees a yellow flower on the ground and plucks it. He twirls it in his fingers, thinking…

_I have many names. Some call me demon, monster, or even a poltiguist. But others that truly know me call me the mischief demon. I have been here since the beginning of time in this pathetic little world. _

The mischief demon starts walking again, still twirling the flower in his white faded hand.

_What do I do? Well, obviously create mischief, which was until Avatar Roku defeated and trapped me in that damn spiritual vase. But after a little more than a hundred years later, my seal was broken by some stupid idiotic earth peasant. Thank god for stupid people._

The stem was starting to break, but the demon kept playing with it, twirling quickly in his fingers.

_But it seems that mischief has all ready been created enough by the Fire Nation. Who knew that they started this 100-year war? Or at least I do. _He thought mockingly. The tree's shadows grew longer, the day was about to end.

_It was I who started the war. I have the ability to go into people's minds, even sometimes the Avatar. It was I, who went to the Fire Lord a hundred years ago, and changed the Fire Lord's desires into greed, wealth, and most importantly, power. It wasn't much persuasion. It didn't take much, all I had to do was remind him of his power as Fire Lord, and the possibilities he could do. But then that damned Avatar Roku had to step in my fun, and seal me into a spiritual vase, which kept me, imprisoned, until as I said before, was accidentally released. _

_But before I was sealed away, I created a comet that would come and try to destroy the world, giving the Fire Lord excessive power. Now a hundred years have passed, and I learned that there is a new Avatar. This hundred-year war just bores me, so that is why when I was released; I sent a comet to this earth to finally destroy it._

_But, I also want revenge on the Avatar. How he sealed me away, and took the fun out of my mischief. I will seek this boy out, finding him by his wills, desires, and dreams. It is not that hard. He is probably the only one with the will to desire or dream to save the world._

He crunches the flower in his hand, the yellow petals slowly falling towards the ground.

_But where to start? _The mischief demon asked himself. But then he heard a noise.

He hears talking, and immediately sweeps into the shadows. He watches as two boys, one with a blue arrow, and one with a scar on his face, was near one of the bulletin boards. He slowly smiles.

_Looks like I finally found you. Prepare to suffer my revenge Avatar._

He closely watches the boys talk, and quickly and silently as shadows, he follows them into darkness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I just want to thank Twilight Dragoness, DeafLizgon and everyone else for their reviews! I know there was a lot of information in this chapter, but it will help you understand the rest of the story. If you are confused, my character, mischief demon is walking on a path, and is remembering everything that just happened. He was released about the same time Aang came out of the ice burg. If you have any questions, then you can send me a review. (haha! Now you will have to review me. Sorry, really tired) Well, have a great memorial weekend!


	8. The worst nightmare

Hey Hey Hey Hey! Ugh, why did I start with that? I knew a person who would do that every morning. So anyway, I wanted to answer DeafLizgon's questions. The answer to your first question is that, no Aang would not recognize him. When Roku told him about the comet coming at summer's end, Roku didn't know that the mischief demon was released, and Roku thought he was safely sealed in the vase. So Roku never told Aang. Why a vase? Cause vases are pretty.

**The answer to your second question is that the song The Golden Future Time does play some role in this. Why I'm not telling you? I'm still trying to figure it out, and I don't want to spoil anything. What about the earth, well in my version of this story, Benders of the four elements was once treated with caution, and they were put as slaves. But the benders over threw, and the Avatar was created and he/she created peace between non benders and benders. Now, Zuko sang the song for the peace and other stuff. If you guys have any questions, you can ask me in a review.**

**Enjoy!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zuko and Aang returned to the campsite breathing hard. They had run from the bulletin board.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked worriedly.

"I'm wanted" Zuko breathed heavily.

"By who?" Sokka asked fiddling with his boomerang.

"By the Fire Nation," Zuko replied grimly.

"What?" Iroh exclaimed, walking towards Zuko.

"You too Uncle," Zuko said, and he held up the wanted pictures of him and his Uncle.

His Uncle smile went into a deep frown.

"I can't believe your own nation would turn against you!" Aang exclaimed he already had his breath back.

"Zuko," Iroh said still staring at the picture.

"Yes Uncle?" Zuko said sounding scared.

"Do I really look this fat?" Iroh asked. Zuko slapped his forehead.

"No really! And look how they portray me! You always frown, but not me!" Zuko grabbed the wanted posters from his Uncle and ripped them up.

"This is no time to be joking!" the ripped pictures floated down to the ground.

"How could father let this happen?" Zuko asked aloud and sat down on a log.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked at each other, sympathizing. No one knew what to say. Iroh bent down next to him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Prince Zuko, we'll get through this," Iroh said. "But we must not give up hope! Do you remember the knife I gave you," Iroh asked.

"Yes," Zuko whispered.

"Never give up without a fight!" Iroh exclaimed. Zuko stood up.

"But where will we go? We are against the world now," Zuko said hopelessly.

"You can travel with us!" Aang piped up. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"What makes you think that I would travel with you?" Zuko demanded.

"I would think the fact that we have no allies, and we have enemies all around us," Iroh started listing off reasons.

"Listen, how about we hit to bed early, so we don't attract any attention from any enemies." Katara said, thinking up ideas. "Zuko give us your answer, otherwise we're going to find Aang an earth bender teacher." Zuko nodded, and sat down and started to meditate.

"Here," Sokka said giving Iroh a blanket.

"Thank you," said Iroh. No one had any appetite to eat, except for Sokka who snuck a couple apples.

Appa let out a grunt, for he too was tired. Soon, everyone was asleep, and that was when he moved, the mischief demon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked over to the Avatar. _Looks like you made friends Avatar. How cute, but I guess they'll have to go. _

He waves his hands over Aang, _Ahhh I can feel your fears, your desires! So you you're in love with this water bender? She is very pretty. I might have some fun with her. Your fear is to let everyone down and not be able to save the world. Wont I have fun with you?_

He notices Zuko, and Iroh, he bent over them and waved his white pale hand over their heads, smelling them, reading them.

_What a tragic story. A boy trying to capture the Avatar, in order to go home and claim your throne? But why are you so eager? You made a promise to be a good King? Looks like I'll have to kill you too. You will only stop me from finishing my plans…_

The mischief demon smiled, with yellow teeth showing. _I know the perfect way to kill them, from the inside and out._

The mischief demon sat down and started chanting. Everything around him grew quiet, the shadows listening to his commands. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh fell into deeper sleep. Their minds suddenly cast into another dimension.

"Now, let's see how you cope with your worst memories…" The demon laughed coldly. He swept his cape, and he disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Insane Elvish Vampier Pirate, Twilight Dragoness, Lionessmon and DeafLizgon I would like to thank your reviews! What has happened to them? Next time in chapter 8.**


	9. Introductions

**Disclaimer: Thank you for waiting. Yeah, and just to let you know, this chapter has a little Hang cliff, but after this chapter no more Hang Cliff for a long time. I don't own the Avatar blab la blab la bla bla**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everything was fuzzy, as though it were a dream. Zuko stood up. He was surrounded nothing but mist. He was scared, but he wouldn't show it. _I have to get out of this place _Zuko thought.

Zuko started running, where he didn't know. He was running for only a minute when he bumped into something. The impact made Zuko fall on the ground.

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded. And he saw the figure more clearly. It was Aang.

"Zuko! There you are!" Aang cheered, and he helped Zuko get up.

"Where are we?" Zuko asked looking around trying to see through the fog.

"I'm not sure," Aang replied scratching his head. "You haven't seen Katara, or Sokka have you?"

"No, only you,"

At that moment they heard voices calling out Aang's voice. "Come on," Aang called, and Zuko and Aang ran together in the mist looking for the voices.

After five minutes of running and looking they stopped to take a break.

"Can't you use your air bending to move the fog?" Zuko asked desperate.

"No, I can't bend air here, or where ever we are," Aang answered trying to air bend.

"What?" Zuko said, then he punched, expecting there to be flames, but instead nothing.

"This is not good," Then all of a sudden, he was hit in the back by something large.

"Nephew! I have found you!" Iroh exclaimed. Iroh had run into Prince Zuko, and was accidentally sitting on him.

"That's great, now get OFF me!" Zuko yelled. Iroh got up and helped Prince Zuko. "I've found them!" Iroh called, and slowly came Katara and Sokka.

"Katara! Sokka!" Aang cried and went to embrace them.

"Aang!" Katara cried, and they hugged.

"Great! Now where all together," Zuko muttered. "Now where the hell are we?"

"I think we're in the spirit world," Aang said.

"What?" Iroh questioned.

"Yeah, in the spirit world, you can't bend." Aang explained.

"But that's impossible! We were just sleeping," Sokka exclaimed, but then they heard a voice.

"Hello there Avatar," an eerie voice spoke and everyone turned around to find themselves facing a mysterious figure in a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Aang asked, wondering if he's a spirit.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me," the figure in the cloak spoke. "But then again, it was one of your past lives, but you can call me the mischief demon."

"Where are we?" Prince Zuko demanded.

"Of course, how rude of me," the Mischief Demon mocked. "We are in another dimension. A place between the living world, and the spirit world. I like to call it, the world of memories."

"Why are we here?" Aang demanded.

"One of the timeless classics. Revenge on you Avatar." They saw the yellow teeth in a wicked grin. "And maybe have fun with your little friends,"

"You're just going to kill us?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Oh no boy. What fun would that be?" he made a gesture with his hand. "No, I want to make you suffer, on what you have done to me Avatar. Listen closely, for I will only say it once." Everyone stood quiet. "You will be each caste into each of your worst memories."

"That's not so bad," Sokka said.

"Well, let's hope so, for if you cannot endure the pain of your memories, you will die." The Mischief Demon smiled.

"But why do you want to kill me?" Zuko asked.

"Oh I have my reasons," the Demon replied. "You might get in the way of my plans. But I said too much already." The Demon waved his arms and all went dark. The next thing Iroh heard was "Let's see how you deal with your worst nightmare Dragon of the West"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I just want to thank Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate, Twilight Dragoness, Avtr1200, and Lionessmon. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	10. Iroh's memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar. See! I said it so many times that I couldn't create any more ways to say it! Any way, I want to thank Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate, Lionessmon, and everyone else that reviewed. **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iroh slowly stood up, remembering where he was. Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka stood up with Iroh. They were in the Fire Nation's palace. The walls were painted in gold and red. The floor shined so well, that they could see their reflections.

"Uncle, what happened?" Zuko asked.

"I believe were in my memories," Iroh answered.

"I don't get it!" Sokka exclaimed. "Why does the Mischief Demon hate you so much?"

"I'm not sure," Aang said.

"Maybe Avatar Roku can tell you," Katara suggested.

"But how? I only talk to him by accident, and he's the one that usually talks to me!" Aang said.

"So what now?" Zuko said out loud.

"I guess we try to stay alive," Katara said.

"Great! We're going to die in his memories! I haven't even got to get a girl-" Sokka started. Katara stared at him evilly. "I haven't got to uh marry a girl, yeah that's right."

They were interrupted by urgent voices.

"Oh no," Iroh said, and he followed the people who were embodied in red robes.

The four teenagers followed Iroh into a dark room. There, they found Iroh younger with black hair, and a few pounds lighter.

"Don't worry my love, it will be fine. You're going to make it," past Iroh coaxed. He was holding his wife's hands. She had short brown hair, with brown eyes. The room was covered with lit candles. 

"I'm not going to make it Iroh," She started.

"Don't say that," Iroh pleaded, started to cry. He started to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Take care of our son…" Iroh's wife, said. 

"I always will," Iroh promised kissing his wife's hands softly.

"I love you," She said.

"and I will always love you," Iroh whispered to her.

"I'm sorry…" and her eyes closed half way, her hand went limp. The lights in her eyes were gone.

"Don't go," Iroh said, rocking back and forth.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried out. His Uncle was losing control like he never saw before. _So the Demon wants to make us suffer and make us want to do suicide? Wait till I get my hands on him! No one does this to my Uncle!_

The scene changed, and the past Iroh has grown older. Gray spots were creeping up on him on the sides of his head.

"Dad, you worry too much!" said Ryo, Iroh's son.

"Well someone has to" Past Iroh joked.

"Dad, don't worry. It's just a simple battle. Go in and take over. They don't even have a big army. It will be done quick" he explained, picking up little Zuko and Azula.

"Hey Double Trouble! What are you two doing?" Ryo asked. The two toddlers giggled.

"We wanted to say good bye!" Zuko said.

"Yeah! And kick some butt!" Azula said.

"What have you guys done?" Ryo asked.

"What gives you that idea?" Azula asked back showing her puppy eyes. 

"Oh the fact that you two are giggling and that I can see the servants going crazy," Ryo replied. Outbursts were heard in the background.

"Well, we got bored and wanted to have a catopuss!" Zuko said brightly. (half cat, half bird)

"But you know that your father is allergic to catopusses!" The past Iroh said. At that moment The Fire Lord bellowed, "What the hell is this catopuss doing here?" Everyone laughed. The past Iroh looked at his grown son.

"Please, be careful." Iroh pleaded.

"Don't worry Dad, I will. I promise," Ryo said and he hugged Iroh.

"Wow, what a splendid moment," Sokka said out loud.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded.

"What?" Sokka asked, and Katara hit him in the head.

The scene changed again and they found themselves in a red tent. The found the same past Iroh writing a letter on a desk. The teenagers heard a noise in back of them.

"I hope they can't see us," Aang whispered.

"I don't think so," Sokka said. "And I don't think they can hear us either." Sokka waved his arms in front of a messenger that just came in the tent.

"Sir, I have news from you," the messenger reported gravely. He didn't notice Sokka's hands waving around in front of his face. The past Iroh looked up from his work.

"Well? What is it?" The past Iroh asked.

"It's your son, sir," the messenger said.

"Is he back yet? I needed to talk to him about our plans on going home"

"No sir." The messenger said. "I'm sorry general, but your son is dead,"

The past Iroh's face changed in an instant. It looked confused and scared. The present Iroh leaned into himself, tears streaking his cheeks.

"What?" the past Iroh asked, hoping he misunderstood it.

"General, your son died in that raid that he was sent out. This was all we could find," The messenger pulled out a helmet out of his bag, and gave it to the Dragon of The West. 

The past General just looked out into space, he didn't even notice his son's helmet was in his hands.

The two Iroh's walked out of the tent. Aang met Zuko's glance and they nodded. They had to be careful, and help Iroh out. He's been through enough lately.

The two Iroh's walked to the battlefield. When the teenagers saw the site, they started to gag. The battlefield was hell itself. Bodies everywhere, lying discarded, some not even whole anymore. The smell of blood sickened them, especially the Avatar.

The grief past general looked to find his son, but only found the truth. The truth about war. There was nothing glory about it, nothing honorable. The dead and the wounded filled the ground. The soil tainted with the spattered blood. The general has seen this a hundred times, but now it seemed new to him. He was disgusted with it. He looked at his hands, imagining them covered in blood. 

The Iroh's both shouted. "That's it! No more! No more!" The Iroh's cried.

"Uncle, snap out of it!" Zuko yelled, shaking the present Iroh.

"No more blood shall be spilled! I the General of the Fire Nation declare defeat! I will no longer fight!" The past Iroh screamed at the top of his lungs.

The present Iroh fell to his knee's, Zuko went for him.

"Uncle, please hang in there! Please, you have to think of the good memories! Not all of life is bad, please Uncle" Zuko pleaded, trying to comfort him. The memory before them stopped. The colors around them blurred, and then they found themselves in a dark room with the past Iroh again.

He was in mourning. He held a knife in his hands, his hand kept testing the sharpness of the blade and talking to himself.

"You were supposed to come back," past Iroh muttered to himself. "Maybe now I can see you and my beloved soon…" Iroh pointed the blade at his heart, the knife touching the his chest. But before he stabbed himself he heard a small voice.

"Uncle? What are you doing?" Little Zuko asked.

"I'm doing nothing! Now go!" Iroh yelled.

"You're going to kill yourself, aren't you?" little Zuko shouted.

"I told you to go!" Iroh yelled again, shooting flames near his nephew. But his nephew stood his ground crying. The past Iroh took himself back.

"I stood up for you! I thought you weren't a coward! But I guess Azula is right." Little Zuko said. 

"Zuko-" past Iroh started.

"Don't you remember what that knife says? The one that you gave me that you're holding?" little Zuko demanded.

The past Iroh looked dumbly at the knife for a second. "Never give up without a fight," Iroh ashamed, dropped his knife and quickly hugged his nephew, both crying.

"I'm sorry Prince Zuko, your right. I was being selfish and a coward," The past Iroh smiled. The little Prince purged his eyes of tears with his finger. Iroh noticed something on the table near the door.

"What is this? Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"It was for you Uncle," Prince Zuko smiled. "I wanted to make you feel better so I made you some tea." The little Prince explained. Iroh took a sip of the tea, and almost gagged. It was one of the worst yet sweetest tea he had ever had. "Please Uncle don't be sad,"

"Please Uncle, don't be sad," present Zuko said. "You can't let the demon get to you,"

"Thank you Prince Zuko," Iroh said standing up tall.

"How touching," a voice floated towards them. The memory had stopped, leaving the past Iroh and past Zuko frozen in motion. The Mischief Demon walked slowly towards the group. He stopped in between the frozen memories. "You know Prince Zuko, you looked cute when you were older," The Mischief Demon caressed the little Zuko's face.

The present Zuko shuttered. "That's it! I had enough of this!" Zuko shouted and ran towards the Mischief Demon.

"No!" Aang cried out.

Zuko was sprinting towards the Demon, yelling out his war cry. The Demon just laughed and waved his hands. Mist was suddenly appearing, and it was slowing Zuko down. Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were sinking into the mist. Katara and Sokka then heard a voice, "Well, lets see how well you two will do," and the world before them turned to darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ugh I hate finals and regents. Anyway, this took me a while to do, cause I'm studying a lot, so it might take me a while to get the next chapter too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The underline words is the memory for anyone that's confused.**


	11. Katara and Sokka's memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar. Why? I don't know.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews so here's a shout out for WhiteInnocence, Avtr1200, TwilightDragoness, Kelzu, DeafLizgon, Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate, and Lionessmon. I'm sorry it took so long but my tests are finally finished. **

**As an important announcement, I won't be able to update in around three weeks. I will be away to Europe from July 1-19, but I will promise you that I will work on my chapters by hand so that when I return, all I have to do is type them up and upload them. Wow, I've been writing chapters like crazy to leave you guys with something before I leave. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The darkness lightened, as everyone slowly woke up. Iroh started to get a hold of himself and helped Zuko stand up while everyone was looking around.

"Are we in the South Pole?" Aang asked. The scenery had changed as snow and ice now surrounded them. They were just outside Katara and Sokka's home village.

"Hey! We're home!" Katara cheered and started running into the town.

"Katara! It could be dangero…. Oh whatever. Let's go follower her, before she gets herself killed." And Sokka slowly walked into town followed by Aang, Zuko and Iroh.

They found Katara standing in a middle of the town where the great fire pit was. Her back was stiff like a board.

"Katara?" Sokka asked reaching out to her grabbing her shoulder.

"Look." She pointed to a group of kids playing. There the four teenagers and Iroh saw 12 year old Katara and 14 year old Sokka. Sokka was annoying Katara by throwing snow balls at her.

"Sokka! Stop before I use my water bending!" past Katara cried using her hands to shield herself.

"Never! The only move you know is to make little waves" Sokka said and he continued with the throwing of the snowballs. 

"Stop!" A young woman's voice called out. The two young siblings stopped fighting for a moment.

"Sokka, can't you leave your sister alone?" Katara and Sokka's mother scolded. She went to Katara to wipe off the snow off of her hair. She wore a blue wool coat with decorations showing her level in the society. Her long brown hair was placed neatly down, and had similar hair loops like Katara. Her light blue eyes pierced through Sokka. Sokka looked down.

"Sorry mom,"

"Mom!" Katara cried out. She ran towards the image of her mother. Her heart leapt in hope.

"Katara! No! She's not real! It's only a memory!" Sokka cried out, as Iroh, Aang and Zuko watched in sympathy. Katara did not heed her brother's words and continued to run towards her mother.

Katara lunged at her mom with her arms wide. Instead of expecting the similar warmth, comfort and the familiar smell of herbs and charcoal her mother used to emit, all she felt was the cold hard snow on the ground. Katara had gone through her mother like a ghost. Katara started to cry. She kept trying to paw at her mother, her hand only going through the image of her mother. _So close… _she thought.

She felt strong hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Sokka standing above her, holding her steady. Then Aang came by her side, and she started to contain some of her control over herself.

The group watched the memory of the children laughing when all of a sudden; black snow started to fall from the sky. The people in the memory looked up in the sky, wondering what in the world it could be.

"Oh no," Sokka whispered.

"What?" Aang and Iroh asked at the same time.

"If I'm correct… this is the night when mom died…" Sokka drifted off. Night quickly came and everything had Erie quietness to it.

A loud cranking and screeching noise came from the sea.

"A fire navy ship!" Prince Zuko shouted, it was an unmistakable sound to him. And sure enough, a huge battle ship came crashing through the ice, almost penetrating through the walls of the South Pole village.

Then, all of a sudden it came. The chaos of people running and screaming. The red soldiers came at them relentlessly, melting the homes and killing anyone that resisted. It was unmistakably a fire nation raid.

Zuko watched in horror how his people were killing men and women! He watched how a child was dragged from his home by a fire nation solider. Zuko watched as the father tried to protect his son, but the fire nation solider sent a blast at the father's head. The father fell back, with his face burnt off. The mother screamed and started to pound of the soldier's chest, but he just smacked her and she fell hard on the icy soot not moving. The child screamed as he was dragged away.

The once pure white snow was now covered in soot and blood. Women and children were trying to find a safe place, while the men tried to defend their homes and family. Katara started to shake, and Sokka stiffened as they saw they're mother standing calmly outside their home. A water snake floated in midair beside her and without warning, she let it loose. 

Katara's mother sent waves of ice at the soldiers successfully holding them back until the captain of the unit sent a powerful fire blast her way. Her water shield melted and was hit badly in the chest. 

The fire nation captain walked heavily towards Katara's mother and roughly picked her up. Katara and Sokka's mother moaned, and made no movement.

"You filthy little bitch!" he hissed and he stabbed her with a dagger. The mother's eyes went wide and then slowly they relaxed. She was dropped carelessly onto the ground. She curled into a ball and watched her home being melted. 

"Mom!" Little Katara yelled, but she was also being dragged off too by another solider. Sokka came after her and started to pound on the solider when Katara's father came. He quickly slayed the solider that was holding the past Katara.

"Get out of here now!" he yelled at them and started fighting again. The two younger siblings ran to their fallen mother. A pool of blood engulfed her.

"Mom!"

"Mom!" Katara and Sokka yelled.

Past Sokka was trying to drag Katara away from the dangerous battle in their village. 

"Come on Katara! We have to go!" past Sokka cried out.

"No! She needs us!" past Katara screamed. Tears were streaking down her cheeks and freezing to her face. 

"She's gone Katara! She would want us to get out of here!" Sokka screamed.

The memory stopped and then fast forward. Colors rushing around them, making them all dizzy.

Then suddenly it just stopped. The colors around them refocused and they were near an icy shore. A fleet of boats could be seen and men were getting on, loading the boats. Fourteen year old Sokka was walking with his sleeping bag, and mask war paint on his face. He had a determined look in his eyes. Sokka's father found him arriving at the ship.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fight with you dad," Sokka replied determined. 

"Your too young."

"I'm strong and I can fight!"

"Sometimes a man needs to know where he's needed the most. You're needed at home, to take care of your sister and gran gran."

The past Sokka stood there looking down. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder, comforting him. Then slowly he walked away boarding the ship.

The two Sokka's, Katara, Aang, Zuko and Iroh watched as the fleets slowly drifted away into the rising sun.

Everyone was silent until a raspy voice broke out.

"I'm sorry," Zuko spoke out. Everyone turned to face him. Zuko shifted uncomfortably as the teary eyes stared at him. _It's not my fault that they died…_ But he still felt tainted and guilty somehow.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't go and kill people! You didn't go and kill my mother! Or did you?" Sokka snapped; anger rises within him. Usually Zuko would be fired up, but instead he was dead calm. A depressed calm.

"I know… it's just that… I have to take responsibility for my people's actions sometimes…" Zuko said trying to find words to explain his feelings.

Iroh's face softened into a frown. "Zuko, you cannot blame yourself for this! This is war! War is not fair or honorable or very pretty for the matter. You should not feel guilty for the things that every solider in the Fire Nation has done."

"But I still do." Zuko tried to explain. Everyone went quiet for a moment. Katara's face went into an soft smile. Zuko's apology made her feel a little better. _Maybe he's not all that bad…_Katara thought but they were interrupted by a loud clapping noise.

"Well done! Well done!" The mischief demon applauded. Once again, the memory stopped in mid motion, and the demon was floating in the air with his legs crossed. He glided down to them in almost a dreamlike state. "I see that your hearts are stronger than I expected. Well, I wouldn't get too confident, because I know I _**will** _break the next heart I choose." The Mischief Demon stared at Zuko. A shiver ran down his spine.

"What do you want from us?" Aang demanded. He had enough of this! He wouldn't let his friends get hurt anymore.

"Well your actually dumb for an Avatar, no? I will repeat it again slowly," The demon walked closer to them, but Aang stood his ground. "I want **_revenge_**…" he hissed. Yellow teeth could be seen from underneath the cloak.

"Why do you want revenge?" Aang asked calmly.

"Because," The Mischief Demon explained, "of what you did to me almost over a hundred years ago." A blank expression appeared on Aang's face. "Don't tell me my old buddy Roku forgot to tell you about me and what I did?" His tone had a sweet chill tone effect. "Tsk tsk I suppose he thought of me not of a threat… won't he regret his mistake." The black cloak billowed behind him, even though there was no wind.

"Enough talk!" Sokka yelled. "I'm going to finish this," and Sokka through his boomerang at the Mischief Demon. The demon easily dodged it. He saw Sokka smirk. _How pathetic_ and the demon raised his hand as the boomerang flowed into its hands. Sokka's smirk disappeared.

"Well, I'm bored with you two… let's go with Zuko's memories." The demon drawled in delight. _This boy's memories and life is almost like a feast to me. I will certainly have fun with this one._ The demon thought.

Before anyone could do anything, the mist surrounded them again. It slowly clouded their minds as the familiar darkness over took them once again. And before Zuko passed out he heard the demon's voice whisper _Let's see how you do Prince Zuko…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Wow, I really tried to make this long for you guys. Katara and Sokka are hard to do, since there really not my favorite characters. I tried listening to Holocaust music to try to make the Fire Nation raid as real as possible. I hope you guys like it. It's hard to get into a character's mind. But now, I can't wait to post Zuko's memories. It's gonna be really, really long. Have a great summer! Oh yeah, and someone mentioned when the demon said that Zuko looked cute. Well, he's just my very interesting character demon (if you know what I mean). **


	12. Zuko's memories

**Disclaimer: If you read almost my whole story, then you should know that I don't own the Avatar. If you don't… well… I don't. Anyway I'm so glad that I'm back. Could you guys believe it if I told you that this chapter took me a week and a half to create. This is definitely one of my longest chapters I have ever written. **

**I would like to thank WhiteInnocence, Avtr1200, Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate, and DeafLizgon. Just to remind you guys that this is a angst story (obviously) but it does have a happy ending. I almost know where this story is going to end. But anyway, be prepared, and don't kill me. You'll see why. Enjoy!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm so tired of this!" Sokka exclaimed. Once again, they had woken up, and found themselves in the familiar Fire Nation hallways.

"Zuko! Zuko!" Iroh called out.

"I'm right here Uncle," Zuko muffled back. Aang and Katara had somehow fallen on Zuko. Katara was all ready standing up, while Aang was still trying to get up with his foot in Zuko's face.

"Get off of me!" Zuko yelled and pushed Aang off of him. Zuko got up, and started to walk towards a door and the end of the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"I had enough of this! I'm leaving!" Zuko announced and reached for the doorknob, but his hand went through it like a ghost. "What the?"

Zuko then backed up, and ran to the door, expecting to go through it, except he didn't go through. Zuko bounced off the wall and painfully fell backwards.

"Its no use. Somehow the Mischief Demon can lock us in here. We are prisoners to him." Iroh explained. They were interrupted by footsteps.

"Where are we going mom?" past Zuko asked. It was another memory. It was Zuko's memory of when he was only six. 

"Mom?" Zuko questioned out loud. There before him stood his mother, her long dark brown hair lay down to her waist. She was gilding slowly as little Zuko was jogging to keep up with his mother carrying blankets.

"That's your mom?" Aang asked.

"I can't believe I almost forgot what you looked like!" Zuko said not even noticing Aang's question.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked worried. Zuko did not answer, instead he continued watching his mother.

"Zuko, you must promise me you won't tell anyone what we are about to do. Not even your father." Zuko stood there for a moment, nervous. He was always taught not to keep secrets, especially his father. Not too long he replied, "Okay mom!" and Ursa revealed a beautiful smile. 

She took out a key and opened a metal door to her right. It creaked opened and they stepped in together.

Inside there were Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe people.

"Prince Zuko, can you please hand some blankets out?" Zuko's mother asked. "You know that this is the time of year where it gets a bit chilly." Little Prince Zuko nodded and started to hand out blankets to the prisoners.

"You helped prisoners?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Wow, this is surprising," Katara commented, but the present Zuko remained silent. The memory changed and the colors flew and mashed around them.

"What's wrong with mom?" the past Zuko asked his uncle. They were quickly walking to the infirmary. 

"Your mother isn't feeling to well…" Iroh explained

When they approached the infirmary, Zuko's father came out with Azula, both with sad expressions on their face. The Fire Lord was hold Azula's hand and they were slowly walking away. Little Zuko ran past them and pushed open the door, but only found himself in the same candle lit room as Iroh's wife was before she died. 

Zuko cautiously went to his mother while one of the fire sages was chanting in a soft murmuring voice. His mother's skin was oddly pale and tight. Her lips were no longer ruby, but a faded pink. Her eyes looked glossy as she stared at her visitors.

"Mom?"

"Oh good, I'm so glad you came Zuko." She softly ruffled Zuko's hair and caressed the left side of Zuko face, smooth and soft.

"What's wrong mom?" past Zuko asked.

"Just a little under the weather," Ursa coughed. "can you sing me the benders song to me?"

Zuko held his mother's hand and sang softly to his mother. By the end of the song, there was a peaceful smile on her face.

"You have such a beautiful voice my little prince…" Zuko flushed. "I must ask you something…" Ursa trailed off.

"What is it mom?"

"Promise me, that you will be a benevolent king… "

"I promise mom." Zuko said. Zuko's mother smiled and her eyes went far away. The grip on Zuko's hand lessened, and then went limp.

"Mom?" Zuko cried panicked, reaching for her limp hand.

"Mom! Didn't you hear me? I said I promise!" Zuko's mom did not reply. Iroh placed his hand on the little Zuko shoulder. Tears streaking down his face.

"What does benevolent mean Uncle?" the little prince asked as he watched his mother be carried away by the fire sages.

"It means to be kind." Answered Iroh.

"Then I swear, that no matter what, I will be a benevolent king who merciful and kind." Zuko announced loudly.

"I think I like the sound of that." Iroh said smiling and he guided Zuko out of the room.

"You lost your mom too." Katara said as she stared at Zuko with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." He croaked.

"So if Zuko was the Fire Lord, then this whole war could be over!" Aang realized.

"Yeah, but Mr. Prince sure doesn't act nice, or merciful…" Sokka pointed out. Zuko was about to snap back when the dizziness of rushing colors came again. And to Zuko's horror, his nightmare was coming alive again.

"No! Not this! Not Now! Stop it!" Zuko screamed to the ceiling. _I don't want them to see this…_

"Why? What happened in this memory?" Aang asked. He had never seen this fear in the Prince's eyes before.

"This is the day of my banishment…" Zuko whispered. And sure enough he heard the familiar voice.

"Hey! Let me in!" cried out the past Zuko who was now fourteen years old.

"Wow, that's you?" Sokka said, noticing Zuko without his scar.

"Prince Zuko! What is the matter?" Iroh asked placing his hands on his shoulders to calm him down.

"I want to go in the war chamber, but the guards won't let me in!" The past prince exclaimed.

"Oh Prince Zuko, you don't want to go in. It is very boring." Iroh tried to convince, but Zuko could not be swayed.

"But if I'm going to rule this country one day, shouldn't I learn as much as I can?" Prince Zuko smiled. 

"Wow, you actually smiled! And look happy too!" Aang pointed out.

"And you looked pretty good too!" Katara muttered with Sokka glaring at her. But Zuko stood still, shaking a little.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We'll attack using the forty first division," one of the generals informed while pushing a miniature icon across a map.

"But the forty first division is nothing but rookies! There will be powerful earth benders there! They will never stand a chance against them!" a general disagreed.

"Yes, that's true. But we will be attacking them from the back."

"You can't sacrifice a whole division like that! They love and fight for this nation!" Zuko outcried. Everyone in the room was quiet, even Aang, Katara and Sokka.

"Wow," Sokka said breaking the silence. The colors flashed around them and placed them back in the Fire Nation hallways.

"What's going to happen?" Aang asked worried. Zuko was now shaking uncontrollably.

"An Agni Kai." Iroh replied solemnly.

"A what?" Sokka questioned.

"It's when disagreements are settled in a fire duel." Iroh explained, and the teenagers eyes widened. "You see, Zuko thought that he was going to fight the general, but he was wrong."

"Who did he have to fight then?" Katara asked.

"His own father." And Aang, Sokka, and Katara gasped.

They were now in the arena. The proud Prince Zuko on one end of the room slowly rose, the cloth falling softly to the ground. On the other end, Fire Lord Ozzai. Aang shivered as he saw a shadow of his enemy. _So this is whom I have to stop…_

Zuko's eyes widen in terror as he saw his father. The two Zuko's got on their knees and bent down into a low bow. Tears were streaming down Zuko's face while Aang, Katara and Sokka watched in horror. Ozzai approached the past Prince Zuko.

"Rise my son and fight!"

"No! I meant no disrespect! I only had the Fire Nations best interest at heart!" the two Zuko's cried.

"You will stand and fight for your honor!"

"Please father! I will not fight you!" both Zuko's pleaded.

"Zuko, don't listen to this!" Iroh shouted moving in front of Zuko trying to get him to stand up, but it was too late.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher…" Ozzai growled and he moved forward to the past Zuko. The present Zuko looked up, but did not see Iroh there, only his father. At that moment, Iroh froze as he saw his dear nephew in pain, the unbearable pain that he looked away before.

Zuko was losing control of himself. His heart felt like it was slowly being ripped apart.

"Please dad don't do this," present Zuko whispered. "I love you."

Fire Lord Ozzai punched his hand and fire blasted a the young prince. Both of the prince's screamed in agony.

Even though nothing hit the present Zuko, he still yelled, and fell back as if someone had pushed him. Zuko lied on the ground silent, not moving.

"Zuko!" everyone screamed. Iroh went to his nephew's side. Zuko was lying his back, eyes half opened.

"Zuko! Zuko wake up!" Iroh cried shaking Zuko into a sitting position. Zuko just stared back. Iroh shuddered as he saw the dull gold eyes. They were lifeless, dull, almost dead like. He wanted to shake Zuko, do anything to see eager, happiness, or even anger in his eyes.

"How…how could he do that?" whispered a horrified Katara. No one replied.

"So that's how he got the scar...," Aang said understanding. Everything was coming together, like pieces of a puzzle.

A loud crashing noise interrupted them. The memory had changed again. They found themselves in the Fire Nation infirmary. They could smell the disinfectant and burnt flesh.

There was a loud piercing scream coming from one of the white sheet beds. The past Zuko was thrashing around in pain in his bed. Both his hands covering the left side of his face which was bandaged. On the right side of his face was his untouched eye, tearing. Loud footsteps were heard in the corridor as Iroh appeared. His face solemn. 

Zuko fell silent so that his screams were reduced to whimpering.

"Uncle!" young Zuko asked. "What did father say?" Iroh did not reply at once. He sat down on Zuko's bed softly.

"Prince Zuko… I'm sorry to say that… you are… banished." Past Zuko's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"No…it must be a mistake…" the past Prince Zuko croaked, tears coming back.

"You have three hours to pack and to leave. That is when your banishment starts." Iroh informed. 

"What am I banished from? The palace?" Iroh shook his head.

"You are banned from all Fire Nation territory, and if you are caught after your banishment begins… I'm afraid to tell you that you will be arrested." The past prince rose slowly out of his bed. "But there is good news!"

  
"And what is that?" Zuko whispered so softly, that Iroh almost missed it.

"If you can capture the Avatar alive and bring him here, you will be welcomed back and your throne returned." Iroh smiled slightly.

"The…Avatar?…" Zuko said, trying to take all of this in.

"Yes, and who knows! Maybe you will be the one to finally end this conquest that your great great grandfather started."

"Will I get to see father before I … leave?" past Prince Zuko inquired. Iroh's frown returned. 

"Uh… I'm sorry to tell you that your father is busy and will not be able to see your depart."

Aang, Katara, Sokka and the present Iroh watched as the past Prince Zuko just stood there for a moment, his eyes hidden. Then with a cry, he suddenly went to a table and started to throw medicine bottles on the ground.

"Zuko!" Iroh exclaimed getting up from the bed.

Zuko did not stop, or did not want to. He kept slapping glasses from a table screaming in anger. It was no fair. Not even his father wanted to see him. "All my FALUT! My promise, people, dream all GONE!" All because of a stupid mistake!" Zuko screamed.

"Stop Zuko!"

Zuko took the table and flung it across the room. Broken glass flew everywhere as the table landed only half way across the room. 

"You must stop!" the past Iroh grabbed the past prince as the prince fell to the floor crying. 

"Zuko! Wake up!" Aang yelled, but Zuko made no response.

"Yeah, come on," Sokka tried to cheer Zuko up. "don't you want to capture Aang now? He's right here!" Sokka shook Aang in front of Zuko. But then, Zuko's body quickly became transparent, almost ghost like.

"What's happening to him?" whispered Iroh, his hand going through his beloved nephew.

"Excellent question!" exclaimed a similar dark voice. The Mischief Demon crept from the shadows. "Sorry I couldn't use a more dramatic entrance, but I just couldn't think of anything else!"

"You!" Iroh growled.

"Yes! It is I! I see that your age hasn't effected your memory." The demon mocked. "But as for your delicious nephew, he is dying."

"Of what?" Sokka demanded.

"Simple boy, his mind and spirit are dying."

"What?" Katara questioned.

"You still haven't figured it out? Where do you think you are?" The Mischief Demon asked gesturing his decayed hand around. No one answered. "Physically, your bodies are still in the forest in the camp site, sleeping."

"That's impossible!" Sokka outraged. "We're in a creepy memory world that you put us in!"

"That's true. I have separated your minds and spirits from your bodies. Your minds are now in a world where either I or you can watch past events in your lifetime. Though there are complications, and it is dangerious. Something said about, not seperating the mind and spirit from the body…" the Mischief Demon explained. "But I must tell you that your nephew has been like a feast to me with all that _pain_ and _sorrow_. It is a wonder why he didn't go crazy yet."

"_I'm not going to die,_" a raspy voice stated. The Mischief Demon was surprised to see Zuko staring at him with flames still in his eyes.

"You are just too stubborn to die! Why do you even push yourself for a man that will never be proud of you?"

"Your wrong! I'll make him proud… I'm his loyal son-"

"Who doesn't even care about you!"

"Your wrong," Zuko repeated. "I know he cares about me…" Zuko closed his eyes remembering a distant memory with his father. Flashbacks of him running with his sister. The sound of laughing children echoed, and his father standing beside him, with his hand on his shoulder…

While Zuko pictured this in his head, it was also showing the same memory to everyone else.

_Interesting how the Prince can manipulate my memory world…_Thought the demon.

"Yes yes, that is nice, but do you really want to see what your father really thinks of you? How about a quick detour into your uncle's memories?" The demon drawled delightedly.

"No!" But it was too late. The Mischief Demon flicked his hand and the world obeyed. They were in the chamber room, and Fire Lord Ozzai was meditating on a red satin pillow. His eyes glared angrily as Iroh, his older brother approached him, disturbing him.

Iroh spoke first. "I do not know if old age is creeping up on me, but I thought I heard Prince Zuko was banished?"

"You're hearing is still fine Iroh. Zuko will be officially banished in four hours." Ozzai informed.

"He's just a boy-"

"Who's also no longer my son!" Ozzai snapped. "I cannot tolerate weakness, or disrespect!"

"You're sending a fourteen year old boy out into a world filled with nothing but enemies and no allies!" Iroh exclaimed.

"I don't care! What I care for is a child who will take over in my place!" Ozzai shouted, fire was rising from behind him.

"You have no idea how much Zuko loves you." Iroh said in disgust. "He looks up to you. He spends most of his time practicing and studying just to please you. Surely can't you give him something to make it up to you?"

Ozzai sat there for a moment, mind in thought. Then eventually he spoke.

"Zuko can have his throne back if and only if he captures and brings back the Avatar," Ozzai announced. 

"But he hasn't been spotted in almost a hundred years!" Iroh exclaimed in shock.

"Then he should get started," Ozzai replied coldly.

"But the Avatar can bend all four elements! He's had a hundred years to perfect all four of them!"

"Good, then it should get him out of my hair!"

"Fine. But at least see your own son leave for his banishment!" Iroh said.

"I don't have time for a failure. I have more important things to do." And Ozzai closed his eyes, and continued to meditate.

No…" Zuko whispered. This couldn't be. It had to be a trick, but deep down inside he knew it was true. _So even if I did bring the Avatar back… he wouldn't have cared. He never cared…_

"Zuko?"

My whole life has been nothing but pain and failure… 

"It's only a wonder why your uncle would spend so much time with you. Look around you. All you will ever get is hatred and pity. No one really cares about you. The only reason why your uncle tries to protect you and love you is for he just needs a replacement son-"

"That's not true!" Iroh yelled.

"Isn't it? Don't you see your son when you see Zuko? Don't you pretend that it is your dead son you're talking to instead of Zuko, just to satisfy your own selfish desires?" The Mischief Demon asked as Iroh trembled.

Zuko made a low raspy noise and became more transparent.

"No Zuko! You can't give up!" Aang said crawling to him.

"Yes Zuko. Why don't you just give in? It'll make everything go away. The pain, the loneliness, it will even fill that empty hole inside you…" The Mischief Demon whispered to Zuko.

_I just want the pain to stop…_and suddenly Zuko felt it. The tiredness he felt for the past two years. The tiredness that he always pushed aside for hope of coming back. But this time, there was no hope to push aside with. Zuko's eyes dulled and disappeared completely.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried as he tried to grab Zuko, but only found himself grasping air as Zuko disappeared. The Mischief Demon laughs echoed his ears as the world around him swirled and he wasn't sure if it was the changing of the memories anymore as he curled into himself trying to believe that there is still some hope.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hi! Don't kill me! I know I made Zuko suffer through this, but he is strong so he will make it. What will happen next? Well, I'm working on that now, so you'll just have to wait. In the mean time, you could **

**go outside and go camping **

**go swimming and hang out with friends**

**get started on your summer reading for school **

**finish a chapter or story for fanfic**

**spend the whole day watching nothing but Avatar on DVD**

**Pick you choice, but I know mine is going to be E. Yay! 6 hours of avatar! Thank god for dvd's! **


	13. A little peace and quiet

**Disclaimer: Guess what everyone? I'm back!**

**Zuko: and you do not own the Avatar!**

**Pilar: Yeah, I know that! Anyway, I've been working on this one for a little bit. And this one is for DracoMalfoylover113, Twilight Dragoness, Lionessmon, Jazz, DeafLizgon, and Insane Elvish Vampire Pirate. Thank you for all of your reviews, and yes, Zuko is not dead.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zuko was suspended in darkness. He had no memory of where he was at first. He could feel nothing. No coldness, or warmth, or bored. Not even peaceful, just nothing. His breaths seemed to echo in this vast of nothingness. Then, there was a light. _What is that?_ Zuko thought, but before he knew it, he was thrown into the light.

He was standing below deck. There was an opening in the ship, so that he could see outside. Everywhere was ice, and snow, but before him stood one of the most magnificent kingdom he had ever saw that were made out of snow and ice. Zuko looked down at himself. He was wearing different clothes. Instead of his red and black armor, these were warm and white, with a little hood. _Why does this seem familiar?…_ Zuko saw his uncle standing before him, talking to him.

"When we stop, that is when you should leave to capture the Avatar…" his uncle said to him. Uncle Iroh was wearing a different robe, and then it hit Zuko. _I remember now! This is when we were at the North Pole! I'm on Zhao's ship! And I don't think I'm watching the memory…I'm reliving it!_

"…You were always like a son to me…" Zuko heard Iroh say to him. Zuko stood there stunned. Zuko would sometimes think that Iroh would sometimes just think of him as dead son, but even if it was so, that was okay with him. Zuko didn't care just as long someone recognized him or even _loved _him

Iroh went and hugged Zuko, and Zuko hugged him back with his heart feeling lighter. Zuko then smiled and said. "I love you Uncle…" his Uncle looked back at him half-surprised and half touched. Then without even the swirl of colors Zuko disappeared into a blast of light.

Bright sunlight blinded him. Zuko covered his eyes, trying to adjust. When they did, he was sitting at a dinner table on a nice cushion. Two teacups and a teapot were in front of him.

"It's about time you got here," a familiar voice echoed. Zuko looked across the table and found his Uncle just drinking some tea, acting like nothing happened.

Zuko thought, and his memory kicked in and a alarm went off in his head. "The Mischief Demon! Where is he? Where are we?" Zuko demanded, standing up.

"Relax Zuko, he is not here, nor can appear here." Iroh answered calmly. "Please just sit and enjoy the view. The fire roses are springing up nicely this time of year, isn't it."

"Yeah they are… wait a minute!" Zuko cried out. Fire roses were only found in the Fire Nation… so that would mean… "We're in the Fire Nation?"

"You really need some calming jasmine. Don't worry, you won't be arrested." Iroh explained, pouring some tea for Zuko. Zuko surprisingly took it, without throwing it to the ground. "You see, this is all in your head."

"My head?"

"Strangely… yes"

"What about you Uncle?" Zuko inquired.

"I am merely a figment of your imagination. You see Zuko, your meditation has finally paid off. You have reached your Zen." Iroh chuckled.

"You mean… this is it?" Zuko asked again in disbelief. That had to be Iroh sitting in front of him. Isn't this tea hot that he is holding? Isn't that sweet smell of fire roses he can smell? Can't he hear his Uncle talking? He didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Meditation is not only good to clear the mind, but to also be enlightened most of the time," said Iroh. "The memory world is just an illusion. Pulled over your eyes. You think you're feeling the heat of the tea, but you're not. Or are you? What if this is the real world? What if the world you have been living in was just another illusion?" A blank look appeared on Zuko's face. "I see that this is a little too much for you, but you will come to understand eventually. But for now, lets enjoy this view, tea and company."

Zuko nodded his head. He looked out of the window of the little house they were in. The soft yellow light made the flowers glitter. The grass looked the same, straight but soft to the touch. He could see the pond where he would spend time with his mother. After a moment of silence Zuko spoke. "It's so… peaceful here." Iroh nodded in agreement. Zuko could feel all anger and hatred, sorrow go away. He felt like he could just watch the butterflies and the birds fly and land, pollinate, do what they know of life.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"How can we defeat the Mischief Demon?" Zuko asked calmly.

"You mean how can _you_ defeat the Mischief Demon? I'm just a figment of your imagination really. But still, it is a hard question to answer." Iroh tugged on his beard.

"I don't know if we can defeat him. I mean, he's invincible!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Nothing is invincible, Prince Zuko" Iroh said wisely. "Everything has a weak point. The trouble is, is finding that weak point."

"Well, I think I remember hearing him be defeated by the Avatar… but that's the Avatar! I'm just another regular bender!" Zuko said drinking his tea nervously.

"Benders are just not ordinary Zuko," Iroh advised. "they are people, chosen with a certain gift! You are also not some ordinary bender. You are the Prince of Fire!" Zuko took a moment to think.

"Do you know what I admire about you Zuko?" Iroh softly spoke. "You are strong and loyal. More loyal than I think I could ever be. And no matter what happens, you have this strength to go on, no matter what. To always be able to see some light, some hope, and always that loyalty, especially to your family. I can honestly say, that I am proud to be your uncle."

"Do you… do you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Of course! I sure wouldn't be loyal to my father if he scarred, and banished me!" Iroh joked. "And that is why you have true inner strength, you just don't know it yet. I know you have a good head on your shoulders so just think!" and he finished off his first cup of tea. Zuko's face spread out into a thin smile.

_  
Thanks Uncle…_ and he looked out into the scenery, thinking what move he should play next.

A small Pai Sho table appeared in front of them. But there were tiles already on the table, as if someone forgot to finish their game.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried out in annoyance.

"What! I didn't do anything! This is all to your making! You have the gift of manipulating the things around you. Like I always said before, Pai Sho is more than just a game." Iroh explained, examining the board with great interest, but made no move.

Zuko's smile was gone, but instead a look of annoyance. "So when have I manipulated around me Uncle? Maybe I can manipulate this stupid Pai Sho table at the Mischief Demon's head!"

"Don't think like that! And maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea…" Iroh considered. "You can somehow manipulate the memories in the memory world. Don't you remember when we were in my memories, how you were able to comfort me by thinking about that memory in the end? The Mischief Demon didn't want that memory to show up, but you made it anyway." Zuko fell silent and thought for a little bit more. "Anyway, this Pai Sho table is your game of life!"

"Games are supposed to be fun and for children," Zuko mocked.

"Life is a game, Zuko. Filled with strategies, allies, and surprises." Iroh waved his hand over the game. "Looks like you're almost down to your last Pai Sho tile, but you can still win."

"Then you make a move!" Zuko said.

"This is not my game, this is your game. You are the one that must make a move I'm afraid." Iroh informed.

Zuko looked down at the table again. Most of the tiles had the same patterns, but he could distinctly see five Pai Sho tiles that had his name, the Avatar, Katara, Sokka, Uncle, and the Mischief Demon's. The Mischief Demon tile, slowly moved one space toward his. Zuko curiously looked at how the group of friends was formed. They were rather close to each other, very far away from him. But he couldn't stay here, because the Mischief Demon was bound to figure out that he was still alive.

"Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come back here?" Zuko asked sternly.

"Why yes! This is your Zen, once found, you can always come back!" Iroh smiled, seeing where Zuko was going with this.

Zuko moved his tile towards the Avatar's group. A door suddenly appeared in back of him.

"How do I come back?" Zuko asked again.

"The same way you came in. Through the door of course!" Iroh said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Zuko shook his head and went through his head and went through the door.

"Thanks Uncle…" Zuko said before he disappeared completely. _It's time that we got out of here!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Phew, that was hard. I had so much information I wanted to put in here. One may think that this looks kind of like the Matrix. Well, maybe it does, because that is one of my favorite movies. But anyway, I thought this would be a little interesting twist. And the song, The Golden Future Time, should be playing into this soon. Thanks for reviewing!**


	14. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar, but soon, I will own a car! Muahahaha! Sweet, sweet sixteen!**

**Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to Iroh's voice actor, who died recently. May he rest in peace. Enjoy the chapter!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everything in the memory world felt oddly cold, at least for Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Iroh. They were placed in Aang's memory now. They were in a chamber room. The past Aang was chained by the hands and feet with a look of despair on his face. The torches were low and flickering, making the shadows dance around the past Avatar. No one said anything, not even a comment about how to get out of this nightmare.

Even though Aang was always chased, and was fighting against Zuko, he felt depressed. _No wonder why he was always chasing after me, no wonder why he was the Blue Spirit _Aang thought miserably. Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder to comfort him.

"When did this happen?" Sokka asked looking around.

"This was when…I um got captured by Zhao." Aang answered slowly. He hadn't told Katara and Sokka about the incident with the Blue Spirit.

"What?" Katara, and Sokka said in unison. Aang shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, it's kind of complicated." Aang tried to explain.

"How complicated?" Sokka inquired raising his eyebrow.

"Pretty complicated. You see I was trying to find a cure when you two got really sick that time after the storm, when I got caught by Zhao. He brought me here in this fort, about to send me to the Fire Lord, when I had some help escaping." Aang quickly explained.

Katara was about to say something when life stirred in the depressing chamber. Aang's eyes widened when he saw him coming to them. Present Aang's heart lightened as he called out. "Zuko!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where am I?" Zuko pondered out loud. He had no idea where he was, except he was surrounded by doors, and beyond that, darkness. But that wasn't that bad part. What was bad was that he couldn't tell which door he came from which meant basically he was lost. Zuko rubbed his temples to concentrate.

_What else can I do? _Zuko thought, and he picked a door at random. All of the doors were the same, dark oak, with a golden brass door knob. Zuko opened a door, and instead of seeing his Uncle, or the Avatar, he was facing a hundred foot dragon, covered in blue scales. Behind the dragon, was nothing but ice and snow. It seemed this door had just opened into another world.

Zuko stood there, doing nothing but trying to take in the scenery with a dragon when they were supposed to die out a hundred years ago. He looked in back of him, where doors and darkness was, and looked forward not sure to go into this world. He kept looking back and forth until he just shook his head. _I'm not even going to ask…_Thought a very confused Prince.

At that moment, the dragon noticed Zuko, and started to stampede towards him. "What the?-" Zuko started to say as the dragon approached him quickly. The dragon opened its jaws and breathed out blue fire straight towards Zuko.

"Oh shit!" Zuko said to himself as he slammed the door closed. He panted heavily as he could hear a faint hissing on the other side of the door where the fire obviously was.

Zuko looked around him and saw five more doors surrounding him in the darkness. This was going to take a while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zuko!" Aang cried out, but then stopped himself. This was only the past Zuko, not the present. Aang fell quiet as he watched the past Zuko pull out two bronze swords Dao's. He swirled it in his hands skillfully as he cut the past Aang out of his chains. The blue mask stared at all of them.

"Zuko is the Blue Spirit?" Iroh asked surprised.

"Zuko was the one who helped you?" Sokka exclaimed. "Why didn't you just go and jump into the Fire Lord's lap for spirit's sake!" Katara glared at Sokka.

"Who are you?" past Aang asked as the Blue Spirit started to walk away. Aang stood there for a moment, and saw the Blue Spirit beckon him. 

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Iroh watched as Aang, and Zuko worked as a team fighting off the Fire Nation soldiers.

"…We need him alive!" Zhao's voice called out over the noise of the battle. The Blue Spirit suddenly placed his two Dao's at the past Aang's neck. The slowly walked away from the fortress, as Zhao let them pass, but only into his trap.

"Well, that went all right, I guess." Katara said, as she watched past Aang, and her former enemy, walk backwards to safety. Iroh just looked at his nephew. _My poor nephew, is this what my brother has drove you to do?_

"I don't think so, something doesn't feel right…" Sokka commented as Aang stayed silent. There was no need explanations, they would eventually see it all.

Suddenly, an arrow shot out from the fortress, hitting the Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit fell backwards as the past Aang gave a look of horror. Aang quickly put up a smoke screen of dirt, while Fire Nation soldiers came after them. The past Aang eagerly took the Blue Mask off, and gaped as he recognized his savior as the Fire Nation Prince. The past Aang almost ran away, but went against it and saved his life.

"Why do you keep saving Zuko?" Sokka asked bewildered.

"He saved my life. I just wanted to pay him back." Aang replied calmly.

The colors swirled around them, and they found themselves at the Southern Temple.

"Looks like we're back home," Aang muttered to himself. He looked around as he found the place that he used to play air ball, and where the bison's would rest and eat. But something was different, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Is something wrong Aang?" Katara asked noticing Aang's frown.

"Something's not right…" Aang started to say.

"Oh you mean about the part of having a creepy demon imprison us in this creepy world, our formal enemy just suddenly disappearing. Oh yeah, something is definitely not right!" Sokka said sarcastically.

"I don't think he's talking about that." Iroh said.

"Wait!" Aang said suddenly. "That door! I don't remember a door being there." Aang pointed to a door that was in front of where Monk Gyatso's statue used to be. It was made of dark oak with a golden brass knob.

"Should we open it?" Aang asked starting to step forward but Sokka stopped him.

"It could be a trap!" Sokka said staring at the door suspiciously. Before anyone could do anything else, the door opened suddenly.

Zuko busted out of the door. His clothes were a little singed, but as soon as he ran out the door, he slammed it shut with his back panting heavily. The door rumbled and banged as Zuko tried to keep it closed.

"Why won't you disappear!" Zuko yelled out loud, still not noticing Aang, Katara, Sokka, or his uncle. Meanwhile, the group stared at Zuko in disbelief. Loud scratches and growls could be heard on the other side of the door. Then, to Zuko's wish, door suddenly vanished, and Zuko fell over.

"Wait I didn't mean it!" Zuko cried out in annoyance. He got up, and found himself looking at a shocked group of his uncle, the Avatar, the water bender, and… that peasant guy.

"Zuko?" Iroh called out, hoping to believe.

"Uncle?" Zuko responded, not sure if they were real. In a quick flash, Zuko was pulled into a bear hug by his Uncle.

"Uncle…" Zuko choked as air was crushed from his lungs.

"Oh Zuko, it's really you! I'm so sorry! I thought I lost you for good!" Iroh sobbed, but not noticing that he was hugging too tight.

"Un…cle…can't…breathe!" Zuko croaked, and Iroh lessened his bear hug as Zuko gulped in air.

"Zuko!" Aang cheered as he glided his way toward the other side.

Zuko was then bounded with questions all at once with everyone gathering around him.

"What happened?"

"Are you dead?"

"Are you a spirit?"

"How did you beat the demon?"

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled, and everyone fell silent. "There's not much time, but I know a place where we can go that's safe."

"How?" Aang asked.

"With a little imagination," Zuko said tapping his finger to his forehead, a small grin escaped, making him look crazy.

"Did you bang your head at any point of your life?" Sokka asked.

"Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but I have a little world of mine that we can go to that the Mischief Demon doesn't know about yet. All we got to do is go through a door and we should be all set." Zuko explained.

"What?" Iroh asked, still a little lost.

"You should know Uncle, you told me!" Zuko said expecting his uncle to understand, but Iroh raised an eye brow in confusion. "Um, not you, just my imagination of you… It's too complicated to say, but it's easier to show."

"So you can get us out of here?" Katara asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure. I just know a place that the Mischief Demon can't get us." Zuko answered. "But it's good to see you Uncle…" Zuko said quietly. Iroh smiled, and gave Zuko a hard comforting squeeze on Zuko's shoulder.

"Where are we?" Zuko asked, just noticing the South Air Temple.

"This is my home!" Aang said. "Welcome to the Southern Air Temple!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That was a short one, but surprisingly it took a long time to write it. Anyway, next chapter will be Aang's memories, so we are reaching our mid point in the story…I think… oh well, have the nice rest of the summer! (If you live in New York)**


End file.
